


Bloom for me

by rraimie



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rraimie/pseuds/rraimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just couldn't stop picturing Yunho watching Junsu play in a park, so I wrote a drabble.<br/>Yeah, don't listen to Flower Lady at 1AM.<br/>This is super messy, I apologize~ but I hope you like it anyways aha.</p></blockquote>





	Bloom for me

_Like the sun, I want you to always shine on me; I want you to light up my way._

_Like the spring, I want you to make me feel warm. I want you to make my heart overflow._

_Like the sky, I want our time together to be infinite._

*  *  *

Sitting on the grass, Yunho couldn't help but smile at the sight of Junsu's slim figure running along the park. His bright smile helped the barely warm spring sun to illuminate the sky.

Junsu hadn't noticed it yet, but Yunho has been watching his every move since they arrived at the park. He had seen how Junsu giggled when a small butterfly passed near his eyes. He noticed how Junsu would smile every time he looked at the sky and felt the fresh air touch his round cheeks; how he would sniff the roses slightly, carefully.

The image of Junsu playing in the tender sunshine hypnotized him. He wished the moment could last forever.

"Hyung! look!" Junsu had met a raven colored puppy and was now struggling to not get licked. Yunho just waved, hoping Junsu hadn't noticed his pink cheeks at the adorable image.

Yunho still remembers the day he realized it was love, the day he saw the entrancing glow in the younger's eyes, how he couldn't take is eyes off of him for a whole month.

He wanted to own every inch of Junsu's body. He wanted him to smile for him, and him only.

Yunho was thirsty. He wanted to get drunk on Junsu's scent.

"Hyung!" His heart skipped a beat as he saw Junsu jogging in his direction, smiling warmly.

Yunho wanted him to smile like that forever. He wanted to protect him from every possible thing that could make him eventually lose that smile.

Yunho loved Junsu.

"Are you done playing, Su-yah?" He didn't want to hear an answer; he wanted to see Junsu play freely like this all day, every day for the rest of his life.

"Nope" Yunho's smile grew wider and he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Then why are you here?" He wished Junsu wouldn't notice his nervous state.

"I want you to play with me" Without previous notice, Junsu grabbed Yunho's hand and started to run.

Yunho thought he could hear his heartbeat getting faster; Junsu's soft skin felt like heaven.

Warm wind whirled around their frames, sunshine lighting up their skin.

Yunho wanted the spring to last forever. He wanted to feel the warmness in his heart as long as he lives.

Suddenly stopping, Junsu let go of Yunho's hand, facing him with a breath-taking smile.

And Yunho couldn't breathe. Junsu was an enthelechy, such precious creature couldn't be real.

He yearned for his heavenly touch. He wanted to feel Junsu's smooth skin against him. He wanted to know how his body felt pressed against his own.

 _"I love you"_ A melody to Yunho's ears. Honey words that only Junsu could mutter for him to feel intoxicated.

Junsu loved him.

Yunho's spring was barely beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't stop picturing Yunho watching Junsu play in a park, so I wrote a drabble.  
> Yeah, don't listen to Flower Lady at 1AM.  
> This is super messy, I apologize~ but I hope you like it anyways aha.


End file.
